Utakata Hanabi
Utakata Hanabi es el ending catorce de Naruto: Shippūden. Empieza desde el Episodio 167 Hasta el 179. Este tema es interpretado por la banda japonesa de J-pop; Supercell. Sinopsis Primero aparece un cielo estrellado donde hay fuegos artificiales, después aparece Sakura con un sombrero de paja que después se imagina más joven con un chico a su lado, mientras camina cerca de una playa, a continuación ve el resplandor que producen los fuegos artificiales, y después sigue caminando mientras canta y por último una brisa se lleva su sombrero y ella se queda mirando la ciudad. Letra Romaji= Afureru hito de nigiwa hachigatsu natsu no omatsuri Yukata wo kite geta mo haite karan koron oto wo tateru Fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo Sotto nusumi mita no Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii noni kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto mata omoidashite shimau yo Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta mou nidoto aeru koto mo nai no ni aitai aitanda... ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi wo. Sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikake tara Tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne hyururira nari hibiku yosora ni saita ookina ookina nishiki kamuro mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru futto setsunaku naru. sakasama no haato ga uchi agatteta ahaha tte warai atte suki da yo tte kisu wo shita. Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu konna ni mo kanashikute doushite deatte shimattandarou me wo tojireba ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de. Amai toiki binetsu wo obiru watashi wa kimi ni koishita sono koe ni ah sono hitomi ni kizukeba toki wa sugi satteku no ni mada kimi no omokage wo sagashite... Hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni kokoro ga chikuri to shita mou sugu sugi no kisetsu ga yatte kuru yo kimi to miteta UTAKATA HANABI ima demo omou anonatsu no hi wo. |-| Español= Abarrotada de personas estaba aquella fiesta a finales de agosto Me puse el yukata y el geta y me fui haciendo sonidos "click-clack". Cuando alzo la mirada hacia los fuegos artificiales de forma inesperada recuerdo estar viendo fijamente tu rostro, suavemente eso se apodera de mi mente, sería mejor si pudiera aprender a odiarte pero en un día como hoy sin duda te recuerdo. Si tan solo nunca hubiese conocido estas emociones, ya que nunca seremos capaces de vernos de nuevo, pero aún asi quiero, quiero verte, incluso ahora pienso en aquel día de verano cuando estabas allí. Cuando estuvimos un poco cansados nos sentamos a un lado de la carretera, escuchamos de lejos a la banda del festival sonando "hyu-ru-ri-ra" En el cielo nocturno floreció una gran corona tejida de luces, tan pronto como este verano acabe no habrá mas que dolor en mi corazón. Mi corazón dió un gran salto reímos juntos "Ah-ja-ja" un "Te amo" y nos besamos ¡Déjame que olvide todo de ti! Si esto me da tanto sufrimiento ¿Por qué es que todavía quiero verte? Cuando cierro mis ojos, como hago ahora, es como si estuvieras allí. Con un dulce suspiro, aun un poco sonrojada, me quedé enamorada de ti, de esa voz, de esos ojos. A pesar que el tiempo pasó aun puedo buscar tu rostro. El mirar sola los fuegos artificiales le da un gran dolor a mi corazón y se que pronto vendrá la próxima temporada. Solo se que miré contigo aquellos fuegos artificiales e incluso ahora pienso en aquel día de verano. |-| Kanji= あふれる人でにぎわう8月末のお祭り 浴衣を着て下駄も履いて からん ころん 音を立てる ふいにあがった花火を二人で見上げた時 夢中で見てる君の顔をそっと盗み見たの 君のこと嫌いになれたらいいのに 今日みたいな日にはきっと また思い出してしまうよ こんな気持ち知らなきゃよかった もう二度と会えることもないのに 会いたい 会いたいんだ 今でも想う 君がいたあの夏の日を 少し疲れて二人 道端に腰掛けたら 遠く聞こえるお囃子の音 ひゅるりら 鳴り響く 夜空に咲いた大きな大きな錦冠 もう少しで夏が終わる ふっと切なくなる 逆さまのハートが打ちあがってた あははって笑いあって 好きだよって キスをした もう忘れよう 君のこと全部 こんなにも悲しくて どうして出会ってしまったんだろう 目を閉じれば 今も君がそこにいるようで 甘い吐息 微熱を帯びる私は君に恋した その声に その瞳に 気づけば時は過ぎ去ってくのに まだ君の面影を探して 一人きりで見上げる花火に 心はちくりとして もうすぐ次の季節が やって来るよ 君と見てたうたかた花火 今でも想う あの夏の日を |-| Inglés= The festival at the end of August flooded with people wearing yukata and geta,* making sounds of click-clack ring. As the fireworks suddenly went off, we looked up, and I stole a glance at your enraptured face. I wish I could hate you. But during days like today, I will surely once again remember these memories. I wish I never knew these feelings. Yet even though we cannot meet again, I want to see you. I want to see you. Even now, I think of the summer days when you were here. As we sat and rested on the roadside, we could hear the sound of the ohayashi* far away, the fluttering echo. Giant brocade crowns bloom in the night sky. As summer ends soon, I suddenly feel sad. My upside down heart jumped up as we both laughed “ahaha.” “I love you.” And we kissed. I want to forget everything about you. As it is, I’m’ still sad. Why did I ever meet you? If I close my eyes, I can feel like you are there even now. With a sweet sigh, I feverishly fell in love with you- That voice, those eyes- Even though when I realized it, the time had already passed, I still search for your face. As I look up at the fireworks by myself, my heart prickles in pain. Soon, the next season will be here. The ephemeral fireworks I watched with you- Even now, I think of that summer day. Personajes Según van apareciendo: *Sakura Video thumb|center|600 px Video Original full|center|600px Curiosidades *Sakura, como en muchos de sus endings, interpreta la canción. *En este video aparece no bien revelado el rostro del personaje en el que Sakura piensa. Muchos creen que es Sasuke. *El nombre de este ending está formado por dos nombres de personajes de Naruto, Utakata (jinchuriki) y Hanabi (hermana de Hinata). *Este podria ser el ending que Sakura pidió a la Producción, en el cual, solo ella estuviera de protagonista. Esto de seguro se debia a un ataque de celos y se puede observar en un Omake, donde conversan ella y Hinata sobre el tema. El ending era Jitensha y estaba de protagonista Hinata. *Al igual que en el ending 10, Sakura usa un sombrero de paja y un bikini rosa. en:Transient Fireworks Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings